Communications equipment, such as networking equipment, telecommunications equipment, routers and switches, commonly use connection jacks to connect the equipment to cables which carry high speed data signals.
A connection module having a plurality of female jacks for receiving connector plugs is often used. The connection module fits into an aperture in a front panel of the communications equipment chassis. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding may be provided by metal fingers (known as EMI fingers) located on the external walls of the connection module. The EMI fingers are stamped from the sheet metal of the connection module and form an integral part of the connection module.